Me Against the World
by Sunlance
Summary: Book 1: Fire. Realisation settles in. This world needs saving. These people need someone to believe in. Someone with faith burnt into their heart. A true hero... R&R Please!
1. Prologue

**So this is my second story, although this one will be on-going unlike "Saying Goodbye". The Gaang aren't really around in this story because it's set in the future but there are still earth, fire, water and air benders in here as well as an avatar**. **Aang may make an appareance later on, but as a spirit (Like Roku and the other avatars when aang speaks to them), so you may have to wait a while to see him in it. Anyways, for now enjoy the prologue!**

**

* * *

**

Prologue

I didn't remember how this happened. No one did.

We stood there, doing everything we could to survive while being punished for crimes we never committed.

These people, the 'new rulers' were the bad guys.

They did all this. So why do we suffer for it?

We've all made our mistakes. Maybe our biggest one was letting this happen.

They destroyed our peaceful world. They finished off the fire nation before the avatar could even master the element of fire.

Then they took the earth nation by surprise; black flames engulfing each and every city. After that, after they had taken everything, they took the avatar's life.

And that was it.

There was no hope once he was gone. There were no fire bender's left to become the avatar.

The cycle was broken and our hope was lost.

Everyone gave up.

Years later they built factories and mining facilities. The slave trade came into action at the royal families wishes.

And we despised them; each and every last slave trader, the royal family and their legion of soldiers. But most of all, we hated everyone that gave up.

Even without the avatar there was hope.

Our spirits may have been crushed but as long as we didn't give up hope, as long as we kept on fighting they would never win. We never gave up, not even when we were chased to the corners of the world and we never would give up.

We'd fight for friends, family, even those we didn't know. We'd end this; Avatar or not.

For the sake of this world, we would never surrender.

* * *

**Short? Prologues always are, but you wont have to wait too long for chapter 1. I'll probably upload it right after I've uploaded this.**

**Get ready to meet the main characters of "Me against the world" in the first chapter!  
**


	2. Chapter 1: A glimpse of life

**Chapter 1, just like I promised! Also, a little side note: There are 4 main characters so the point of views will change a lot through out the story, so I will always put whose point of view it is in at the top. **

**(**_**Itallics -**_** Thoughts)**

**So read on and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: A glimpse of life

Riku POV

I rose at dawn to find the sun shining through my window, flooding the dark room with light.

My eyes adjusted quickly, only to have the clouds block the rays of sunshine again.

_I knew it was too good to be true, _I thought as I clambered out of my stiff bed and onto the cold wooden floor

I had come back late from the raid last night so there was no need for me to change as I was still in my clothes.

I yawned as I made my way to the small market square a few blocks away to buy some food.

As I made my way through the almost empty streets I caught a glimpse of the thing I wished to ignore; the dull and dusty walls that surrounded the village and cast shadows over every building.

Many people had attempted to climb the walls, or even destroy them, but they never had the chance to step within a foot of its crumbling structure before being forced back.

I sighed as I looked towards the only blue spot in the sky. I instantly smiled; it was a rare sight these days, with smoke from the mining facility or the tall walls blocking the view.

I looked back down as I was knocked out of my thoughts by the people I knew so well.

_My family, _I told myself over and over.

I watched them run by me as they quickly called 'hello's' back to me.

I was approached by a guard not too soon after but I innocently brushed off his questions, although he was persistent.

I didn't want to lie, it was bad enough we had to steal, but I didn't want them to get caught at all. The mines were a rough place for people their age.

_Even I wouldn't last down there to long, _but I brushed the thought aside.

I continued walking up to a small stall near the end of the street.

I saw the merchant scolding a few kids, even about to hit one so I stepped in to intervene.

_You think you'd get the chance to hurt them? Not likely, pal. _I quickly forgot the thought as I got ready to 'apologise' to him.

"I'm so sorry sir, but they get quite hungry this late in the morning," I called to him, a hand rubbing the back of my neck as I smiled apologetically.

"You're the one looking after 'em Riku? Then make sure I don't catch 'em stealing again, or they'll be straight down the mining pits for a life time, ya hear me?"

His complete focus (and anger, most likely) were on me now, but I didn't back down.

"Hehe, I'll make sure sir, here you go."

I handed over a few coins before dragging the children away and pretending to scold at them.

When I was sure the merchant couldn't see us any more I turned to them and pulled out a few more loafs of bread.

"How'd you?" they asked me.

I handed them each a piece of bread and told them "Heh, practice" before taking a bite out of my own piece.

"Come on guys, let's head home" I said as we started walking back to our hide out.

_Before anything else goes wrong…_

Haru

I yawned as I took a seat next to Sun Chen.

It was yet again another boring ride to our next destination.

"Morning Haru" Sun Chen said, taking another sip of his drink.

I replied with a lazy 'morning' before getting my own drink.

"Any news Sun?" I asked, sitting back down in my chair.

"Yeah actually, some news on the princes crowning."

I spat my drink out just as he finished.

"What?"

I was amazed; no one had heard any news about the 'royal' family for a while now.

"Yeah, the king passed away a week ago. Private burial, I guess."

The rest of the morning was silent so I spent most of my time gazing out of the window.

When Lu Ten entered the room the sun was high in the sky, blazing down at the train.

Although I missed the beginning of his speech the second part intrigued me. "…so we're going to get them."

He sat down in a spare chair on the opposite side of the cart.

"Going where? Doing what?"

I stood up and went and took a seat next to Lu Ten.

"Do you ever listen?" He paused and we both chuckled. "Anyway, we're going to a mining town just north of here to pick up some new slaves, so be nice. It won't be too long before we're there."

I was shocked. We hadn't gone to fetch any new slaves for a while now. We were also supposed to be going south for a new show, not north.

I gave him a confused glance but Lu ten just got up and walked away, ready to tell the others.

_Not such a normal day after all._

Jun's POV

I laughed as I hopped around in a quiet opening of the forest.

The only noise was coming from the river not to far from where I was.

The gentle swish of the trees and the slight breeze made me feel at ease.

I always loved the feel of the wind on my face. It made me feel comfortable even when I was completely alone and in danger.

It even kept me safe.

It carried whispers with every gentle sway.

That's when I heard them coming this way their voices were getting louder with every step they took.

_Three of them. _

I dived into the cover of the bushes and silenced my breathing as they settled down in the clear space I had just vacated. Then my stomach started rumbling.

_Damn_ I thought as I saw them pull out some fresh food.

"Excuse me; I'm starving, could you spare some food?"

The tallest of the bandits stood up as I smiled back at the trio.

"Look what we got 'ere boys" He called to the other two as they started to stand. "A little girly lookin for some food. Ya lost, girly?" he dragged out the last word in a mocking tone and the others laughed.

They un-sheathed their weapons and the leader became serious. "I'd run now if I were you, girly; might have to kill ya otherwise."

The look on his face became sadistic as he moved towards me.

_I'd like to see you try. _

I took a deep breath and planted my feet firmly on the ground. I was faster than them and more agile.

I swiftly planted my right foot into the leader's chest and didn't hesitate to watch him fall to the ground, unlike his companions.

I moved onto the second man who still stood there amazed at what I had just done.

_Easy,_ I smirked as a landed a powerful left punch to his head, rendering him unconscious.

_2 down 1 to go. _

But the third man was now prepared for my attack.

He took a swing for my head but the movement was slow and I easily dodged his attack.

I ducked under the swing and landed a couple of punches to his gut before bringing my hand up and underneath his chin sending him into a nearby tree.

I swirled on my feet a few times to make sure they were still down before I took their food. I laughed as I walked away taking a victory bite out of a fresh piece of bread.

Sora's POV

It had gone noon by the time we reached the next village.

We were low on supplies and my brother was getting weaker.

I sighed. At least we were there now.

As we entered the village I noticed the strangest thing. This village, small as it may be, was sunny and bright. But the problem was that there were hardly any people wandering about the streets.

It was practically deserted, even eerie.

"Brother, I wanna go back. I don't like it here."

I looked down at my younger brother to find he was tugging at the sleeve of my arm.

"I know, but I don't like it here either."

I turned around and walked back to the elder of my tribe, my brother in pursuit. We reached the others as they finished buying the last of supplies we needed.

I looked at the elder who was staring back at me, eyes filled with concern. "Bad feeling, huh?" I asked and he nodded slightly.

We left in a hurry after that and before I knew it I was dragged to the back of the group.

"Sora," the elder called as I turned to face him. "I have a feeling we need to be careful around here. That village felt strange and I don't want to stick around to find out why."

I looked back towards the village, my eyes falling to some smoke just west of it. "I understand," I whispered before joining the tribe and helping set up the camp all the while keeping an eye on the direction we had come from.

I just hoped they wouldn't come here, but I was ready if they did. _I have a bad feeling about this.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed it! And don't worry, everything that you're not quite sure about should be cleared up in the next few chapters so hopefully you wont have to wait too long.**

**Here's a preview to keep you occupied while I finish off the next chapter:**

**_He smiled then, sick and sadistic. "And who might that be, girl?" "Me."_  
**


	3. Chapter 2: The thieves plan

**Hey there! For those of you who have been reading, thank you. This chapter has more action in than the first and gives you a bit more understanding of just how caring Riku is towards her 'family'. For now, enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 2 - The thieves plan

Riku

We arrived back at our hideout sometime before noon.

We had fixed up an abandoned apartment with some new furniture a while back but times were hard, so most of the stuff was still broken, though it was enough for us to be able to call it home.

I was surprised to see everyone sat in the living quarters when I got back. It was a rare event considering the room was only small and there were 22 of us.

The oldest of us was Yuan. He was basically a father figure and kept us safe. He worked part time out in the village, but that was only so we had sufficient money and even then he'd tell us 'That's for necessities, so if you want something for ya self, go make some money and buy it'.

There was Chyou and Li, who were twins and came up with most of the raiding plans. There was Wen and although he mostly kept to himself, when he did talk he was friendly and always gave good advice. Then there was Akira, my best friend. She'd always been the kindest to me from the moment I went there and even though the others disagreed at first she was persistent that I stayed and they soon warmed up to the idea.

Nia and Naomi, who were also twins, were the architect experts. You wanted to know the best way around and out of a place they'd find it. The 14 year olds Denzel, Jay and Miya, were pretty smart when it came to weapons. Especially swords, they loved them. The two 12 year old, Rene and Axel, fought a lot. You'd always see them arguing at least once a day.

The rest of the family were five 10 year olds, one eight year old and three seven year olds. They didn't go on many raids and normally just went to the market every so often with us older ones. And even if I didn't want to admit it the 10 year olds would be starting to go on raids soon, to get them into the spirit of things.

And that was our family.

All there in a perfect moment, as if nothing was going to happen. But it never lasted; nothing ever did, not in our world.

I sighed.

I told Rene and Axel to think about what had happened back at the market place and how much worse it could have been before turning to Akira and motioning for her to make space on the chair.

"What? You think I'd move?" She teased.

I really wasn't in the mood, not with the plan that was going on tonight.

"Actually yeah. Now beat it before I make you!"

She smirked back at me and I knew that I'd have to wrestle her for it.

"Please," I begged.

She looked at me with a serious look and then laughed. "Didn't think the great Riku would beg for a chair"

That was it. I lunged at Akira, knocking the chair she was sat on over. I rolled her over so that she was no longer in contact with the chair before firmly pinning her arms down to the hard, metal floor.

She chuckled at me. "You're so easy to wind up, Riku."

I let go of her shoulders and sat up.

She got straight up and rubbed her shoulders. She offered me a hand and gestured towards the chair, a sign that I had won the right to take the seat.

I grinned. "A bit of warning might have helped."

It was my turn to laugh now. "But taking you by surprise is so much more fun."

I slumped into the seat as Yuan walked up to me. He was chuckling too. _Great, lecture time… _

"Tough time getting the chair, eh?" he sighed.

I knew that sigh. _Seems he wants the day to be over as much as I do._

I met his concerned gaze for a second, before turning away and glancing at everyone else. "Just worried I guess." My answer was half hearted.

I didn't want to be dealing with that right then.

He placed his right hand on my shoulder, keeping a firm grip. His left hand came up to my face and held it in place. He knew I didn't want that then and would've tried anything to get away.

"Look at me," he said as I turned my gaze from the grey floor to his ebony orbs. "They may have got into trouble again Riku but didn't we when we were younger. They need to learn, so give them some room and let them. Stop being so worried and think about yourself for once. They'll be fine, we all will."

He knew I didn't believe him. I couldn't, there was so much to think about and with the plan going on tonight didn't make me feel any better.

I just had a bad feeling about it. That one of us would get hurt.

"I promise you Riku, I'll bring _everyone_ home safely."

"I just want them to be safe. I couldn't bear to see any of them hurt." _Because they're family to me,_ I added silently. I realised he knew what I had wanted to add at the end of my sentence.

He put his forehead gently next to mine and closed his eyes. I closed mine and we waited there. It felt like forever until he finally broke away from me.

His eyes told me he would keep to his promise, but that didn't stop my worry. It was a good effort at comforting me though.

I was caught unaware of his sudden movement. His face was inches away from mine as he whispered to me and me alone.

"Just stay safe, Riku."

He lingered there for an extra moment before moving away and swiftly walking towards the meeting room door. He beckoned for me to follow but it took me a while for the motion to register.

I heard a stifled laugh from Akira and realised my cheeks were tinted with the faintest of pinks.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and got up, making a move for the meeting room. I couldn't help but think about the negatives as I made my way across the room.

_What if it all goes wrong…?_

I swallowed my fear as I opened the door.

_This was it, _I thought as I inched ever so closer to my destined path…

* * *

Haru

I looked of the window as we passed over a bridge.

The sun's rays reflected off the waters surface.

I looked away from the river briefly to notice the landscape behind it. Where the river was one of nature's finest beauties the land that lay beyond it was disturbing.

The mining facilities that had crushed the former forests blurted out smoke that stuck out like a sore thumb for miles after miles of land mass. There was a village there as well; at least it seemed to be a village from my point of view. It was surrounded by dusted stoned walls which had only been touched by the sun and the sand from the deserted land.

The sky above the village was dark and clouded; smoke engulfed the precious blue sky.

My thoughts were interrupted though, when Lu Ten came and sat down opposite me.

"You see that village there, Haru? The one with the giant wall around it." He pointed outside of the window and on into the horizon. "That's where we're heading. First we have to make a quick stop at a market place near here."

He smiled at me, but I knew he wasn't happy.

He might have been a slave trader, but he wasn't like the others. He didn't hurt his slaves or push them to do things they couldn't. He treated us as equals. We were all one big family on this circus train. He saved us from the torture we would have suffered back home.

_Home..._ I sighed.

It wasn't really home anymore. This place had become my home, the place where we all stuck together no matter what. It was my new home and I was happy.

I looked back up at Lu Ten; his sad smile still planted on is face. He felt sorry for the people who lived in that village.

"I can only imagine how bad the children have it." I stated, but he only shook his head.

"No one can imagine something like that, especially when this is the worst village to live in the entire nation."

He was sad again. Just thinking about how there lifestyle was saddened me too, but I couldn't think about that right now; I shouldn't.

"We're saving them Lu Ten, aren't we?" It wasn't really a question, but I decided that I'd help him save any one he could. I wanted to change this world, to make it better as much as he did, but it seemed his hope was slipping away.

"Not all of them, Haru; never all of them."

He sounded defeated and it worried me. He saved plenty of people, including those who could bend the elements to their will, but this wasn't him at all.

He got up and turned so he could see the rest of the room. "We'll be there soon every one, we just have to stop and get some supplies."

He looked back at me, smiled faintly and left the room.

I looked down at the table for a few moments before shifting my gaze to the door he had just walked through, a determined look on my face.

_I _will_ change this world, even if I have to go on alone!_

_

* * *

_Riku

Theft was something we were good at; I had to admit, but this? Breaking through a 2 metre thick wall that circled all the way around our home. A large group of strong men couldn't do it without getting caught, even if they didn't think about the plan too much.

What chance did we stand? We were still young, most of us still children. It seemed to me like an impossible task that none of us should have gone on, especially not 10 year olds.

Yet what did I get stuck with? I had to make sure every one got out safe. Great.

"The execution of the plan still needs work, maybe if we were able to postpone it then we could work on it some more."

"This plan can't be improved; in fact it's too good to be true."

"Yeah, it's the best plan there is."

Of course in every discussion we had and argument was always involved.

I sighed, ready to throw in my opinion. "Shut it, all of you!"

And that was it. Silence. Complete and utter silence. For the first time in years not a single person spoke out of turn.

"This entire plan is stupid. We may want the best for everyone in this village but there's just no way we can do it tonight. That wall is 2 metres thick and as Chyou and Li said, there are still plenty of fatal flaws. There's no way we're breaking through that wall."

Surprised faces were all staring at me in disbelief. Then it came, like a wave crashing down onto the beach. Frustration and anger all directed at me. The arguments merged into the one we were having now.

The only person sticking up for my argument was Akira. Yuan was silent and the rest were shouting at me.

"Enough! We go through with our plans. Now get ready." Yuan glared at everyone in the room as their shouts turned to whispers.

Then is glare turned on me and everyone's stares seemed to follow. "All of you."

I stood up in a flash, enraged by how he could let this go so easily. His last comment meant he wanted nothing more to come from this meeting but I didn't give a damn.

I returned his glare with one of my own. A fierce look in both of our eyes. He seemed to flinch and falter for a moment before letting out the breath he held. "I said get ready."

I turned on my heels and stormed to the door. Akira tried to reach for my arm but missed and instead followed my charge out of the door.

I headed straight for the training room without a second glance back.

* * *

The hours seemed to pass as I took my anger out on anyone who stepped onto the training field.

Akira stood in the door way and watched me knock down Axel in one swift motion.

She stopped anyone else from approaching and stepped into the ring. "Why not take your anger out on some one who can fight back"

I ignored her comment, still driven by the rage that led me down here in the first place.

We circled each other but then she lunged. Though the sudden movement was easy to dodge it had caught me off guard. As I tried to swing my foot for her head and missed she grabbed the leg that was on the ground and pulled it from underneath me.

I fell to the ground and landed roughly on my back, letting out a grunt as the two connected.

I didn't have time to get up as she sent a punch flying for my head. I rolled onto my side before rolling back, bringing my legs to my chest and forcing Akira off me.

She flipped back up into a standing position as I lifted myself off the ground. I was worn out and she wasn't.

I didn't see the punch that knocked me into the fence that surrounded the ring. I didn't see the second punch she gave me either, a quick jab straight to my gut. I fell to my knees as exhaustion got the better of my senses.

I huffed as I wiped away the blood that was spilling from my mouth.

She offered me a hand. I looked up at her soft green eyes, still bursting with energy. She smiled, reassuring me that she was still on my side before grabbing my hand and pulling me up.

"Feel better after a good beating?" She smirked as I looked up, defeat evident in my eyes.

"Yeah, guess you get the chair when we come back huh." We both laughed.

She put her arm around me and helped me out of the room. "Thanks for being there for me, Akira." She looked at me before opening the door with one strong kick. She smiled as she hauled me out of the room.

_Thank you._

_

* * *

_We were gathered outside making our way to the walls that loomed over our village. I ignored every comment or conversation aimed at me.

Before I knew it we had arrived at our destination, a feeling deep down inside of me still welling up and telling me to leave. The gear was set up already and the guards were taken out. It seemed as though they decided to send the first squad without me.

It was calm as we prepared to destroy the wall but then the alarms sounded. It seemed as though this plan was never going to work from the beginning.

We heard footsteps from every direction but one and took that path. We knew we would be unable to destroy the wall in such a short amount of time so all of us were racing down this empty street.

It seemed too quiet to me, as though this had been planned from the very beginning. The feeling in my stomach grew and I knew we had been ratted out. I cursed under my breath.

Time slowed as I forgot about my anger and the danger we were in caught up to me.

I looked back to see if everyone was there and even slowed and waited for those who were slower.

I took a look over my shoulder and saw some of the younger ones being grabbed.

_No!_ I turned on my heels.

In that one instant as I saw my friends being torn away from me I felt a deep anger. I ignored the cries from Yuan and the others, those who were too cowardly to come back for their comrades and tackled the guard nearest to me.

I felt a fire well up inside as I punched another guard in the gut, my instincts taking over completely in this fight.

I smacked my leg into his head while he was still doubled over sending him straight to the floor. I was grabbed from behind by one guard, but I swung my leg back and into his groin and he fell instantly letting go of my arms.

I turned to another guard only to be grabbed by another three. I was outnumbered but my arms and legs kept thrashing.

The captain of the guards just stood and laughed, watching my useless attempts of escaping their grasp. My attention turned to one of the children who had been caught as he let out a yelp because of the guard's firm grip on him. "Let them go." I growled at them.

They just laughed. I still tried to struggle out of their grasp, but every time I did it put me on the receiving end of a beating.

I coughed out some blood as I looked back towards my captors, a defeated look on my face. "You should know better girl."

I calmed my breathing and looked back up at those who had been caught as well.

I closed my eyes tight as I realised the only way to get them out of this situation. _I'm sorry Yuan; I have to get them back first._ I sighed, a deep, tiring sigh.

"I'll explain everything sir." The words were bitter in my mouth as I faked politeness.

"Just let them go." I heard the captain chuckle. I hated every single last second of this confrontation.

"Were they not caught here tonight girl? Do you know what happens to those who disobey the laws provided by the royal family?" He lowered himself to my level but I kept my glare on him. I would not back down.

"I do sir." I could feel the tears stinging at my eyes and most of the others were already crying. _I'm sorry I won't be coming home today guys._

I did not look at them after that, for fear that I might falter and go back on my word.

With that promise I readied myself for my fate with a single tear rolling down my cheek. "They are sent to the mines sir." He nodded as if he approved of my answer.

"And everyone deserves their punishment girl." He moved away, ready to make his judgement but against all my good senses I stopped him.

"Yes sir, but I bought them into this. None of these children are over ten years of age." I forced his own laws onto him, knowing that my price would only become greater. He looked back at me, an understanding in his eyes. He knew where I was going with this. "Therefore, their punishment is passed onto their closest guardian."

The moment I finished my sentence I regretted it. He smiled then, sick and sadistic. "And who might that be girl?"

My cold, monotonous stare turned into a fierce but determined glare as the tears poured down my cheeks.

I hated my family then; for not listening to me, for telling me this plan would work, for not coming back when these children need help. I was stronger than any of them who didn't return.

_I just wish this day could have gone differently._

I finally turned away from his endless stare, my voice breaking as soon as I spoke the final words of this conversation.

"Me."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hoped you liked the fights, even if they were a bit short. Riku just needs a beating to clear her mind and Akira's always the one who's there for her when she needs it the most. It's a shame she might not be in any more chapters, I kinda liked writing about Riku's best friend... Ah we'll have to see about it.**

**Preview for Chapter 3: **_I pocketed the toy and ran straight to the girl in trouble. _What am I doing?**  
**


	4. Chapter 3: Run in

**So here's chapter 3 of Me Against the World, still a slow paced chapter but there is a fight scene at the end and we found out a little bit about a very important object. For now, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Run in

Haru

The train jerked to a stop, sending my head on a collision course wit the cold metal floor. _I really should stop falling asleep at bad times._

"Come on Haru, we've got supplies to pick up!"

Someone stepped over me as I gathered my senses and began to get up. That was until someone pushed me down again and stepped on me.

"I'm sorry kiddo, but sleeping on the floor isn't the best of ideas."

I looked up and saw Takua staring back down at me, a triumphant grin planter on his face. He removed his foot from onto of my stomach before steeping over me and walking towards the door.

"It's not as if I planned the entire fall, ya know!" I shouted to him, but he simply laughed as he waited for me.

"Guy's stop messing, we'll be late." Tia offered me a hand up.

"See! She's nice!" I glared at him and he simply glared back, though I was the first to look away.

I heard Tia mutter 'boys' before striding past us and out onto the open land.

"Kid, I told you not to mess with fire. This is just payback."

We walked off of the train and headed through the village entrance, the wind feeling good on my back.

_Ah, fresh air._

I turned to Takua, noticing the faint smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Hey old man, you knew it was a good prank."

He was about to tell me he'd heard it all before but was interrupted by Lu Ten. "Now, I hope you all know where we're going. We'll split into three groups and meet back here in an hour or two."

He smiled at us before leading a group of the younger ones off down one of the many streets.

The other group then took their leave, leaving a bunch of us stood around waiting.

"Well? Are you coming or what?" I found the voice of the leader of our group and frowned. I reluctantly nodded my head before following Takua into the market place, falling into step with Tia.

We walked around buying some essentials for a while until I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. I turned to look but it seemed to have disappeared, though the nagging feeling was still there. We walked a few more steps before curiosity got the better of me and I whispered to Tia before taking my leave.

"Hey, Tia, cover me."

Before she even had time to disagree with me I was already half way down the street.

I found myself in front of and old, dusty looking toy shop. Where all the others were newly painted and made of metal, this shop was old, signs of stress showing in the wood.

I entered the shop and was startled by the bell that rang as the door opened.

"Good morning." A man called from behind the counter. He was small and looked ancient, maybe even as old as the toys themselves, most of which had probably seen eras go by.

"Err, morning?"

I wandered around the shop, looking at the old and fragile toys. The majority of them were made from wood, very few toys seemed to be metal and none seemed like they were made in this generation.

I was about to leave when a small dark ebony toy caught my eye. It seemed different from the other clustered around it.

I picked it up to look at it and felt a wave of power come over me. It felt like I was in a never ending meadow, the trees swaying lightly in the breeze. The smell of freshly cut grass washed over me before I was dragged back into reality by the old man.

"Ah, what an item. That toy's almost as old as I am. It was carved from the tallest trees of kyoshi island generations ago."

I was about to ask him what all this kyoshi nonsense was but he caught a glimpse of my confused look and sighed. "The greatest kyoshi warrior in history made it. But that's all it is now, history. Long and forgotten ever since these frauds took over our sacred lands. Lost with the nations…"

He rambled on for a moment, lost in memories of a time of peace.

I saw the glimmer of hope in his eyes when he looked back at me. I was still confused but he just smiled.

"You want it boy? It gave me hope when I was younger and in a time of need. Kids these days need a bit of hope to brighten up their day."

I looked him in the eye, a faded green filled with a great sadness. Yet when I looked again I saw faith in those eyes. He was intrusting his toy, which he seemed to hold dear to him, to me. _If it means a lot to him, then I'll keep it as safe as I can. _

"I'll take it sir. Keep it safe and guard it with my life."

He looked from the toy to me, a beaming grin on his face to replace the faint smile. "I have faith in you, boy. Now run along, your friends will be waiting for you."

I walked towards the door before stopping and turning back to face him. I was about to ask him how much the toy cost but he shook his head and motioned to the door. I understood his silent message as I opened the door and walked out, a faint ringing still in my ears.

I lifted my gaze to a brawl a few yards away. There was a girl who seemed to be fighting four well built men.

I scowled. _Four against one, that's just cheating._

Without realising what I was doing I pocketed the toy and ran straight to the girl in trouble. _What am I doing?_

My unconscious thought was lost as I got the men's attention. "Hey there, leave her alone!"

* * *

Jun

I took in the scenery of the village around me.

It was unlike any other village I had visited. Where most villages were dull and quiet, devoid of life, this one had crowds of people gathered around every corner. The children were playing and laughing, adults were chatting to their friends, care free about the world. It was as if we were on a completely different planet all together. Even the buildings were new and flooded with life.

The difference between this village and the mining one a few miles over was amazing. It was as if there was no war going on here at all. No smoke clouded the bright blue sky. No walls towered over the village, separating the people here from life outside. It felt like we could be free in this town. We would've been free if it wasn't for the guards posted at the gates.

It made me feel alive with energy. _What a beautiful place._

I walked up to the nearest merchandise stall, avoiding some children playing a game of tag, and sold some of the possessions I took from the bandits earlier. I then turned to a food stall across the street and made my way to the cue.

A large group of people had just vacated the area so I was able to squeeze into the cue with ease. I bought some bread and water, ready for my journey back to my camp in the forest and walked away from the stall so that people still had room to buy food.

I had just finished pocketing my money when I walked into a giant figure looming over me and toppled backwards, landing on my butt.

Before I had time to recover I was pulled up by the collar of my shirt and punched in the gut, the wind from my lungs flying out of me. I gasped for air, my breaths becoming short and quick.

I looked up to see myself surrounded by four men dressed in similar clothes.

I recognised the one holding me up as one of the men I thought earlier this morning when they had come into the clearing.

He gave a low, throaty chuckle before turning to his left. "This is her, boss."

His laughs only became darker as the other joined in.

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I started to panic. I was outnumbered and they had already caught me by surprise. There was no way I could fight them now.

They brought me out of my thoughts by hurling me a few yards away, my head colliding with the rock hard ground.

They circled around me, a wild look present in their eyes.

I lifted myself to my feet and got into a fighting stance. _Looks like the only way out of this is to fight._

I sighed, moving my feet shoulder length apart and bringing my arms up in a defensive position.

I was about to make my move when my stare found a boy running towards me, his words directed at the bandits attacking me.

"Hey there, leave her alone!"

* * *

Haru

The man closest to me looked surprised to see me running his way, as if I shouldn't have been addressing him at all.

I didn't care about him though, that girl was in danger and somehow I was going to help her out.

The man I was running for took a swing for my face with his fist but I ducked under his arm and jabbed him in the stomach. He doubled over giving me the time I needed to get between them and the girl.

The biggest of the men titled his head to the side before growling at me. "Out of the way, boy. We ain't got business here with you!"

I stood my ground, a defiant look on my face. I was daring him to make me move.

He let out a frustrated roar before bringing his fists down on my head. I dived to the right and rolled, regaining my balance and turning back to him.

The girl looked at me and I glanced at her before nodding. She turned to face the other two men and started to draw them away from the fight between me and the leader.

He smashed his hand into the ground to my right as I moved my body slightly and pushed my leg into his unguarded stomach. I launched him back a few steps, enough time for me to stand up and punch him in the face.

The moment my fist connected with his face I regretted it. I wasn't one who used my fists much and his face was like stone to my hand; although it did affect him but only slightly. I shook my hand, trying to null the pain and bought my knee up and under his chin. His jaw clicked and I winced.

_Ouch, that's gonna sting in the morning…_

He steadied himself and looked at me from his spot on the floor.

He grinned at me, obviously seeing something I didn't. I saw the shadow looming over me and I stood frozen in terror, waiting for the blow that was about to come next.

It never came.

I opened my eyes to see the other man's eyes the size of saucers, staring at what had happened behind me. I turned to see the girl stood over my attacker; a triumphant look on her face.

I stood there, paralyzed from the shock of what she had done.

Somehow, she had managed to defeat both of her opponents and the man behind me whilst I was still beating away at my first.

My mouth hung open as a stared at her in utter disbelief.

The guards came running then and she pulled me along and down an alley way, out of sight from the guards. The leader of the group had also run away but the other three men lay there unconscious, the guards now surrounding them and dispersing the crowd that had gathered.

I looked to her to see her grinning at me, her sky blue orbs trained on my dull green ones.

"How the hell did you take them down?"

She giggled at my comment. "Easy, I've been on my own for a while now. You get used to bandits attacking you."

She smiled as if the whole ordeal had never happened. I was bewildered by this girl.

"My names Jun."

I stared blankly at her and she offered me her hand to shake.

"Err, my names Haru." I took her hand and smiled back at her.

I was about to ask if she'd like to come with me when I heard my name being called. _Takua's calling, he must be serious then._

I looked out of the alley way, making sure the guards had gone before turning back to Jun.

I blinked a few times, before checking the entire alley way. She had disappeared with in seconds of me turning away.

I sighed. _That girl was crazy._

"Haru!" My head shot up to see Tia standing at the end of the alley. "What are you doing, Haru? Come on, we have to get going or we'll be late!"

Tia grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the alley. I took one last glance down that street before turning and walking in line with Tia.

* * *

**So, I hoped you guys liked the fight between Haru, Jun and the bandits. History is also and issue in this story, because most of the things the main characters know come from legends that have been passed down from generation to generation so they don't really know many real facts. Thats why Haru is confused about all the kyoshi stuff, he's never been told about it. And also, the 'toy' at the beginning chapter will be seen again in later chapters. **


	5. Chapter 4: Calm before the Storm

**Sorry for the wait guys! Had to revise for exams and stuff. Enjoy chapter 4!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Calm before the Storm

Jun:

I turned and ran down the end of the alley the moment the boy looked away. I smiled slightly, trying to cheer myself up when on the inside I was deeply regretting my decision to run.

The boy, Haru I think his name was, had looked so sweet, his smile genuine and welcoming. But someone had called his name and when he turned to try and find the person who had called him he was frowning, like he didn't want to leave.

I assumed he was with a slave trader so I ran. I couldn't get caught, I didn't want to. My whole life I had been free to roam around and do what ever I wanted, mainly because I never really had a family and the monks only wanted me at the temple when I was training.

After the black knights came and burnt down the temple I was truly alone. I did care for the monks and for a few days mourned over their deaths, but I had been taught better then that and I had very few friends there. I travelled endlessly trying to survive in the wilderness alone, but in the end I got used to it.

It was dangerous, but after spending years on my own and caring for myself I new all the dangers of this world (well, almost all of them).

I shook my head and dragged myself out of my thoughts. I smiled every day because it was the life I chose and I was free. I knew there were people who were worse off than me but I would help them when we crossed paths.

I walked over to a stone down the side of a couple of buildings, making sure I had not been followed. After I was sure there was no one else around I sat down on the stone and thought over today's events.

I had fought with the same group of bandits twice, somehow bumping into them at the market in this town. _Must be getting sloppy, _I thought as I pulled out a piece of bread left over from this morning.

Then there was Haru. He had come out of nowhere and decided to help me fight off those bandits.

Although I still did most of the work, he was more of a distraction. _Though I must say, not every one lives on their own and he wasn't half bad. He just needed a little more training, that's all._

I sighed. Haru was going to be on my mind for a while now.

Questions kept popping up in my head about his unusual behaviour.

Why would he help me? I was just some random girl he didn't know before then.

What could he gain from helping out? Pride? He didn't seem to be a cocky and arrogant boy and if anything he was probably more humiliated then prideful.

I sighed again. I really needed to distract myself.

I picked up a nearby stick and started drawing on the dust covered floor.

I found myself drawing a picture of a building, hanging in the sky by nothing but the air surrounding it. A bridge was attached on the left hand side which led to the land beneath it.

Making a friend like Haru today, seeing someone who just cares about anyone and everyone made me think back to a time when I had a place I could call home.

I thought about the calm winds and the long training sessions. I thought about the first time someone truly stood up for me. I thought about the first real friend I made.

I smiled a sweetly sad smile as I got up and walked over to a small shelter as the rain began to patter on the metal roof tops.

_Just like the calm before the storm. Stay safe Haru, I hope that our paths cross again._

_

* * *

_Sora

I stared into the flickering flames, the orange and yellow and reds swirling together like a dance. The crackling like the tapping of feet, moving to an unheard rhythm. The voices around me distant as I stared into the bright abyss, compelled by the merging of colours and the magical dance of the flames.

I turned away form the blazing fire, finding I had stared at it for too long. I looked up to my elder and his eyes met mine.

"Sora, why don't you tell us a story?" He asked, a smile slowly forming on his face.

"Alright then." I took a breath before starting my story.

"_There was a boy, no older than 13 who was travelling with a group of his closest friends. _

_They could all bend the elements to their will and were preparing to take on a powerful man. Some said he was even more powerful than the Avatar himself. But this boy was about to prove him wrong. _

_He told his friends 'I will fight this tyrant king on my own whilst you face his army.' _

_Although his friends were reluctant at first, they soon agreed and split off into groups;_

_Two of them would help their rebellion defeat the army and the other two would go after the tyrant king's daughter. _

_The two who were sent to face the army battled them while they were in the sky, taking down their ships on at a time before they were able to reach the land before them. _

_The other two had gone to the abandoned palace, where only the daughter had remained. The son of the tyrant king had decided to challenge his sister to a one on one, their powers matching each others and the blaze of their fires seen from miles away. _

_Though the sister had cheated and shot a lightning bolt at the brothers friend, whom he had decided to protect. _

_Distraught and left with no other options the boys friend fought his sister and after what seemed like forever finally bested her fire bending opponent. _

_Meanwhile the lone boy had challenged the tyrant king. Although the king's flames were greater because of the comet, the boy had matched his powers and bested them by entering the avatar state. _

_He did not kill the tyrant king, but took away his powers and his kingdom. _

_With the kingdoms peaceful once again the Avatar left on a journey, his legend passing through out the nations for and eternity." _

I looked up from my hands to see everyone staring at me. "That's it," I told them before they shared their opinions with me.

"It seems like you really believe in that story boy."

I turned to the elder, tuning out the other voices. "And although the Avatar seems like a really good lad, you must remember this Sora: the Avatar is no longer with us, the cycle was broken and the Avatar long dead. You must forget these fairy tales."

I saw the sad understanding in his eyes, ones that told me he had once believed too, but I wasn't about to give up hope. I'd keep believing even if the world didn't.

I got up, ignoring the laughter from the rest of the group and walked away, in the direction of a rushing river as the rain began to pour.

_I'll never stop believing, because hope is the only thing left that makes me smile…_

_

* * *

_Jun

The rain became heavier as I tossed and turned on a blanket under the metal shelter I had found.

It was dark; the only light came from the occasional lightning. The storm had raged through the day and was still blazing into night, the heavy raindrops banging on the roof of the shelter and the thunderous cracks that sounded after every lightning bolt kept me up.

I got up and checked to see if anyone was still asleep before walking out into the downpour and concentrated on the wind that blew the rain over this town.

I moved my arms in circular movements making crosses in front of my body before flinging my arms to the side and forcing the mighty winds away.

I closed my eyes tight, the task at hand being harder then I first imagined and put all my strength into calming the winds and the storm in turn.

I dragged myself back into my bed and collapsed, closing my eyes and listening to the soothing sound of soft pitter-patter upon the roof of the shelter, the only evidence that I had ever been up that night disappearing like a whisper in the wind.

* * *

**Uh, short chapter... the next one will be longer, I promise! Anyways, we don't get to hear Jun's back story yet. We'll save that for a later chapter. That's it for now, keep reading guys!**


	6. Chapter 5: Ambush by the River

**Chapter five up and ready to read! May I just say a big thanks to XoAirbenderoX for making the first review and for giving me support! Now then, back to the chapter, this is where the fun begins...**

* * *

Chapter 5: Ambush by the river

Sora:

I looked up into the black abyss of the night sky as the raindrops that fell onto my face grew softer and gentler.

I settled on a patch of grass near the rushing river and pounded my fist against the floor, specs dust and water spraying the area near by.

My teeth were gritted tightly and I was forcing my eyes shut. Was I angry? Of course I was! Just because they gave up hope didn't mean I had to.

I let out the breath I'd been holding and pulled my knees up to my chest, staring at the chaotic rush of the water.

The rain still thundered down on me, plastering my hair to my face. Then it slowed. It wasn't a slight or gradual change, it was fast and sudden. Almost as if someone had commanded it to stop. The wind had slowed down tremendously as well, barely even forceful enough to move the soggy hair upon my head.

The rain was still quite bad but it hardly made a sound on either the river or the cold hard ground beneath my feet.

I was alone here, with everyone at the camp too far away to hear my shouts.

I clenched my fists as I stood up and walked stiffly over to the river. I looked down into and saw my reflection on the gushing waves. I put on a determined look before bringing myself to face the starless sky.

I stretched my arms out, embracing the cold waters plunging onto my water logged clothes. "I'll take on the world if I have to! But these hopes and dreams, they're mine! And if I have to defend them on my own then I will! I'll fight for what I believe in even if I am the only one who still believes!" I shouted into the sky at the top of my voice.

I took in one deep breath before continuing my speech, my voice not as loud as before. "I know there are others out there, others like me. They're waiting, just like I am but I'm sick of waiting. I'm going to take a stand, even if it is my last. This promise… I make to myself!" I roared the last line as lightning launched through the air, brightening the clouded skies, the cracking of thunder close behind.

With my issues resolved and a look of determination plastered on my face I made my way back through the forest to the camp, the last line of my speech echoing through my mind. _This promise… I make to myself!_

_

* * *

_I walked out into the opening, the tents already up and the logs of the fire soaked from the downpour of rain.

They must have heard me coming because a few of them had stepped out of their tents, cautious of whom it could be. "Don't worry guys! It's me, Sora!" I called back to them and they loosened up.

More of my tribe poured out of the tents, the sound of my voice disturbing their sleep.

"Sora? Thank Kami you're safe," the Elder said, a relieved smile on his face. I returned it, though mine was only half-hearted. "We're sorry, Sora. If we'd known how much you cared, we wouldn't have said. Who are we to question your beliefs?" He gave a slight nod which warmed my heart.

"I know…" I sat down on a rock a few paces away.

The rest of the conversation was a blur, but I couldn't shake the feeling in the pit of my stomach. I felt sick and something in the world felt out of place. I tried to concentrate but the sinking feeling I had just wouldn't go away.

I stood up, maybe a bit too quickly, and scanned the area.

I shook away the dizziness that threatened to force its way into my head and stayed alert. Seconds passed, then minutes… until I heard that noise.

The snap of a branch on the cold, dirt covered floor. I turned my head, looking for the source of the noise. Then I found it; standing in the trees straight ahead of me was a tall figure, its eyes glistening in the shadows. I froze as I watched his eyes assessing the area, looking for his prey.

_How dare he! We aren't his prey. He shall know the fury of our tribe. _

Even if our tribe only consisted of eight people, it didn't mean we couldn't fight off one man. 3 of us were too old to fight, one of us too young but the rest of us were warriors. We were taught to defend those around us. And even then, four on one was going to be an easy win for us.

But how could I under estimate this man. He had clearly done this before and I realised all too late that he hadn't come alone. More noise came from the bushes that surrounded us, catching everyone's attention. Then they stepped out in perfect unison.

12 of them, dressed in heavy black cloaks, their eyes examining each and every last one of their trapped prey.

_Damn. Damn, damn, DAMN!_ _How could they catch us so off guard?_ I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists, slowly shifting into a fighting stance. "Tch," I let out, frustration and anger clear in my tone.

"Well, well, well. Looks like our prey finally fall into the trap," the man straight ahead stated, eying us all while grinning evilly. He was well built, more muscular than the men around him. _He'll be a problem taking down._ Taking down? What was I thinking? We were severely outnumbered and half of us didn't stand a chance if we fought.

"Take them." It was simple, a signal that not only informed his men, but us as well.

_This is it, sink or swim_. Then the world slowed, the shouts and cries from either side were diminished by the sound of a rushing river. I heard the water raging past as if I were stood right next to it. _Impossible!_ But it wasn't.

I was stunned, but then the world sped up again, the enemies movements becoming faster and faster. But even then my eyes were wide.

I was being drawn to the river on instinct and I wasn't about to let the feeling die.

I steadied my breathing and in turn my heart rate as I concentrated on the man running towards me. He brought his right arm across, the knife in his hand glinting in a speck of moonlight. I knocked his hand to the side, blocking the fatal blow and brought my knee into his gut. He reeled back, clutching his stomach. I quickly switched my weight onto my right leg before swinging my left leg into his face, the force of the impact sending him crashing to the ground, the red liquid spurting out of his mouth.

I didn't waste my time on him; he was already down for the count by the looks of it. "Head towards the river!" I cried to my cowering tribe, who had a clear path to make their way down to the rushing waters.

I was grabbed from behind whilst another guy brought his fist into my gut. I coughed as the air left me, my blood shooting out of my mouth and covering the man's arm. He seemed unfazed and was about to punch me again when he was taken out from behind.

I looked up to see Li, his lucky dagger held firmly in his left hand. My head jerked up and I felt steel against my neck. The cold metal stayed there as my captor addressed Li.

"Back off kiddo." I heard the warning in his tone but Li stood there, staring intently into the eyes of my captor. He looked to me and nodded.

The moment I regained my breath I slammed my elbow into my captors face, the click of his nose indicating it was now broken, but that still didn't stop his thick blood from flowing down his face. He dropped the knife and his hands went to his nose. I had obviously hit him harder than I thought.

I picked up the knife before dodging an onslaught of attacks and running to the river where the rest of the tribe had already retreated to. We were being followed but that didn't matter to me.

One thought was flowing through my mind. _Follow the flow of the river. Follow the flow of the river._

I didn't know what it really meant. I just decided to trust my instincts. We reached the river and saw the others clustered in a group.

Shi's sword was covered in a thick dark red liquid with faint traces of a muddy brown. He also had a clean cut across his cheek, a thin line of blood slithering down the side of his face. All of our breaths were quick and heavy.

Me and Li ran over to the group, taking on a defensive position. I calmed myself, listening only to the soft tap of feet on the wet ground and the swish of the river. The sound of the water calmed me. I was confused, but didn't question it.

The bandits had caught up and now our only chance of escape was across the river. "Now that you're cornered, lie down and die like good dogs." He chuckled, his deep voice resonating throughout the forest. But that didn't unnerve me.

I started to follow the flow of the river; every swish and swash. I felt it move, the water making it's way down the bank because it had no where else to go. I flicked my fingers out, feeling a part of the water following them. I did it again, just to make sure I wasn't imagining things.

I turned back to the shady bandit and returned his smirk. "Heh, you bastards think you can take us down?" I was mocking him, he knew that. The problem was he thought he had the upper hand.

"You think we can't? You think a fucking little nuisance like you could ever defeat us? Hah!" I sensed the anger in his voice but it still didn't faze me.

I took in a deep slow breath and acted on instinct, feeling the pull of the water and tugging it forward and around, creating a wall of water between us and them. I stared at them, looking each and every one of them in the eye. "You come near us again and I won't hesitate to kill you." I didn't feel confident, but the look in their eyes told me otherwise.

I closed my eyes and forced my hands forward, the wall of water blasting off in every direction and holding down the bandits who once had us cornered.

"Looks like the tables have turned," I said, looking down at them, knowing they were stuck there unable to move because of the force of the water. "I mean what I say, Now get out of here!" The water followed my shout and pushed them into the ground with tremendous force.

They whimpered and scrambled to their feet before turning around and running back into the safety of the forest.

Only the leader remained, drenched in water, mud, sweat and blood. He looked at me, not with fear or anger, but respect before he too turned and left.

We were silent for the rest of the night, thinking back on today's events. I looked up to see the moon, partially covered by clouds. I sighed and fell asleep to the sound of a gentle swish.

* * *

**What's this? Sora's a waterbender? Finally, a chapter with some kick-ass action in it. **

**Heres a preview to keep you waiting:  
**_"You can't do this, I have family here!" I screamed at him, for the first time truly begging. "Ha!" He mocked, circling me, waiting to strike. "You think I care?"_


	7. Chapter 6: The Pain of Lost Goodbyes

**Ahh, another day, another chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6:

Riku

The iron chains connected to the wall and the cuffs around my hands held my arms in place. My head was bowed forward and my breathing came in harsh, heavy pants.

The only other sound in the cell was a dark chuckle coming from the guard leaning against the wall in front of me. He wore a black helmet, like most guards did, which covered his amused ebony eyes.

I shot him a fierce glare through my piercing golden eyes. His smug smile was still plastered on his face, like he knew something I didn't.

It had been hours since I was bought here after my capture the other night. It was probably around noon the next day, though it was hard to tell considering there weren't any windows in here.

I was battered and bruised from where the guards had took pleasure in beating me and I could still taste the blood that was oozing out from the corner of my mouth. I spat another mouthful of saliva onto the floor, looking down and seeing its pinkish colour. _Yep, still bleeding._ I let out a sigh, slowing my breathing down as best I could.

I looked up to see the guard shaking his head. "What?" I asked angrily, barely managing to get my voice audible, though it was still strained. Unfortunately for me, he seemed to hear my comment and I regretted even saying it. I coughed up the blood that had just flowed into my mouth as I suddenly found it even harder to breathe. He had moved from his relaxed position by the wall to one just in front of me, his hand lying inches away from my stomach, threatening to hit me again.

I felt the tears stinging at my eyes, but I refused to cry. He would pick up on my weakness if I did and that would only entertain him more. "Is that any way to treat your elders?" He asked his tone dangerous yet mocking.

I stayed silent, my eyes trained on the blood stained floor. I didn't see him raise his eyebrows, or take on an annoyed frown, but I didn't care. I was too focused on keeping my emotions in check. He placed his index finger under my chin and lifted my head up so it was facing his. Defiant gold orbs looked up into agitated ebony ones.

"I asked you a question." I knew by his tone that his attitude had changed completely. He was serious now and that only meant more pain for me if I were to disobey him. I tried to move my head down and look away from him but it was only jerked straight back up to look into his eyes once more. "Is that any way to treat your elders?" He repeated, waiting for my answer.

"No… sir." It was barely a whisper. _Damn it! Why am I so weak?_

He looked like he approved of my answer but that still didn't bring back his cocky grin. He moved away and started walking around the room, my head dropping as soon as he removed his finger from under my chin.

"You damn kids are a nuisance. We've been waiting for an excuse to pop up so we can at least get rid of one of ya." He stopped in front of me, his hands clasped behind his back and his eyes fixed on the wall to my left. In the pause he took the room was silent bar my heavy pants. "The Warden ain't gonna send ya down the mines, he's gonna get rid of ya first chance he gets."

He hadn't moved from his spot, though a smile had come to his face. A grin was tugging at the sides of his mouth. "As soon as the slavers get here, you're as good as gone."

My eyes widened, a small gasp escaping from my lips. _No…_ My breathing sped up, twice as fast as it was moments ago. _No._ They'd send me away. Take me from my family, my friends. _No!_ I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists, my nails digging into the palms of my hands. _NO!_ My mind roared as I started to draw blood, the crimson liquid running down my hands and slowly starting to trickle its way down my arms.

"No! You can't do this, I have family here!" I screamed at him, for the first time truly begging.

"Ha!" He mocked, circling me, waiting to strike. "You think I care?"

I jerked forward, trying to pull myself free from my restraints. I tried again and again and again, growling like a wild animal.

"You bastard! How could you even think of doing something so fucked up?" I screamed with all my might, but he just stood there and laughed, a safe distance away from my flailing form. I didn't care that the tears had started to flow; they were more refreshing then anything else. The water stung at my eyes and the strain I was putting on my body began to make me sick but I refused to give up.

_How fucking dare you!_ I screamed, blood falling from my wrist as the pressure from the chains became too much. My screams became choked sobs. My rage blocked out his laughter.

"You fucking monster!" I raged on, my head becoming light headed and the sickening feeling finding its way up from my stomach and into my throat.

The door to the cell clicked open as another guard walked in. She was obviously surprised by my fit of rage. But I knew I couldn't keep it much longer. I puked up the contents of my stomach, blood mixed in with the bile.

My rage died down and I cried, the tears flowing uncontrollably down my cheeks stinging each and every cut on my face. There was another click and my arms fell to my sides, the chains colliding with the floor as they fell. With nothing more to hold me up I collapsed onto my knees, defeated.

The last thing I remembered before being hoisted up onto my feet and out of the room was a voice full of sorrowful pity. "Come on girl, let's go…"

* * *

I was placed onto the soft floor in front of four men by the guard who had saved me from my torture. I looked up at her and saw her smile briefly before bowing to the Warden and walking to the side of the room.

I clutched my stomach, pain shooting down every inch of my body. The Warden towered over me.

I tried to sit up but that only caused me more pain. The other three men, slavers I guessed, stared down at me as well.

"Oh, I know what you must be thinking, 'A weak little girl?' You've got it wrong, she's a lot stronger than she looks," the Warden addressed the three slavers.

2 of them looked like they doubted his words, but knew better than to under estimate him. The other looked down at me, his soft eyes never leaving mine. He seemed almost concerned.

_Ha! A slaver concerned about anyone but themselves. What the fuck are you thinking Riku?_

The Warden nodded to the guards and they started to move towards me. I flinched, but I wasn't the one who had spoken out at that moment. "I'll take her." He looked down at me, his gaze concerned but comforting, just like it had been moments ago.

"Really? Then she's yours. Are you paying up front? Or-" The Warden was cut off mid sentence by the man raising his hand.

"I'm taking her off of your hands Warden; you never said anything about pay." His tone grew dangerous and he scowled.

"Of course."

I'd seen that look before; the Warden had used it plenty of times. It was the face he used when he was disappointed.

I smirked, unaware that I had let out a small chuckle.

I was kicked in the stomach, the contents once again rushing up and spilling out onto the floor as the cold steel connected with my battered form. The pain grew too intense and I saw the Warden looking down at me, a look of triumph plastered on his face, before I succumbed to the never ending abyss that awaited me.

* * *

Haru

I waited outside the room, my back against the wall and kicking the floor with my foot. I banged my head on the wall behind me, letting out a sigh.

I heard a 'click' before the door opened before Lu Ten stepped out with Sun and an unconscious girl. I rushed towards them, taking one of her arms and wrapping it around the back of my neck just like Sun did with the other one.

The trip back to the train was short, but half way there Sun decided that he'd pick up the girl and carry her on his own.

Once we got back to the train we went straight to the infirmary, laying her down on the spare bed. I stood back and watched as Lu Ten and one of the healers got to work.

I looked at her still form; the only sign that she was still alive were the shallow intakes of breath. I watched as they bandaged most of the cuts and bruises spread out over her body. The sight was sickening. How any one could do that to a person, let alone a girl her age, was beyond me.

Once they were done, Sun started to write down the details about this girl. Basics like name and age had already been answered and other questions and details that had been mentioned were said half heartedly by Lu Ten, who still held a gaze full of concern.

It had been hours since we had gotten back to the train, but we decided not to leave until she was awake in case we needed to go and fetch supplies.

I stayed in the infirmary for the most of it, feeling the need to watch over the girl.

Sun had almost finished the details sheet; he was just looking over it again to check if he had missed anything. Not much had been said, we were all too busy worrying for the girl's, Riku I noticed her name was after peeking over Sun's shoulder, health.

Sun came to an unanswered question and looked at me. "Eye colour?" I stared back at him and then to the girl. Lu Ten walked over to her and I followed a few seconds later.

She was stirring! Her eyes fluttered open and after a couple of seconds I found myself staring into beautiful golden orbs. _Wait golden? Isn't that eye colour only a legend?_

Lu Ten seemed intrigued but Riku just looked confused. "Wha…?" She managed to whisper out before Sun asked the question again.

"Eye colour?" We froze.

"Gold." A thousand more questions followed.

* * *

_It was dark and pain shot through my body. I couldn't feel, I couldn't breathe. I was alone in a dark abyss, surrounded by nothing and drowning in a pool of regret. I'm sorry guys, I never even got to say goodbye..._

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Not much to say, it's pretty much self explanitory. **


	8. Extra Chapter 1

**A little extra chapter! Let's see how the people back home are dealing with Riku's capture. Enjoy!**

* * *

Extra Chapter 1

Akira

I waited, perched on the edge of my chair.

There were still five of our group missing, four of them being the younger ones and one of them being Riku. _Please, come back safe; All of you. _

I jumped out of my seat as I felt a hand gently touch my shoulder. I looked up to see Yuan staring back down, the sadness showing in his eyes.

The door slammed open, catching our attention. Our faces lit up until we saw that only four of them had returned, not one of them being Riku. They ran over to us as fast as they could, crying and wailing, making everyone look in our direction.

Me and Yuan each grabbed two of the 10 year olds, bringing them in for comforting hugs. After a few minutes we parted and looked at the four children who stood before us.

"It's okay guys, it'll be alright. There's still one thing I need to ask though, okay?" They all nodded in approval, wiping tears from their eyes before Yuan continued. "Where's Riku?" All of them stiffen in unison. They look like they're about to break down crying again.

Finn spoke up, trying to fight back tears that were already streaming down his face. "T-the g-g-guards, t-they took h-her." My stomach dropped. It started to feel like a void before the sickly feeling entered.

_No._ This was worse than we could have imagined. The Warden already wanted us out of this town and me and Yuan knew better than anyone that the only way that would be possible would be to remove the one holding us together. And that person just happened to be Riku.

I turned to Yuan and he beckoned for me to follow him outside. The door shut, leaving the two of us alone with our thoughts.

"Shit." Even Yuan was crying now. "This can't be happening, I told her to stay safe!" He kicked the ground, dust flying in the opposite direction. His teeth were gritted and his eyes were tightly shut.

"You knew that she'd put them before her. We should have never gone through with our plan and you know it." He turned on me and I knew that I had said the wrong thing.

"Are you saying this is my fault? That she's gone because of me?" I felt his rage and it dawned on me. _He loves her. He really does love her._

I wiped the surprised look off my face and turned it into a determined one. "She's strong. Even if they get rid of her, she'll find a way back. I know she will."

I put my hand on his shoulder and look up into his eyes. I mouthed an 'I promise' to him and we sat down in front of the door. He rested his head on top of my shoulder and for the first time in years he cried. _Stay safe Riku. I trust you will return._


	9. Chapter 7: Accepting adventure

**Hey! I'm back after a little break with this. I appreciate it if you're reading this. I also thank you, as you all give me the motivation to write. Hopefully another chapter will be up soon but it's hard to tell with all the revision we're doing. For now, here's the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 7: 

_I heard them, voices floating all around me. I reached out trying to claw my way through the darkness. The voices became clearer, colours started to blend in with my blackened world. I made one last try to climb out of the darkness and in return for my effort the light flooded into my eyes as I looked up to find a pair of green eyes peering into my golden ones…_

* * *

Haru:

She was stirring! Her eyes fluttered open and after a couple of seconds I found myself staring into beautiful golden orbs. _Wait golden? Isn't that eye colour only a legend?_

Lu Ten seemed intrigued but Riku just looked confused. "Wha…?" She managed to whisper out before Sun asked the question again.

"Eye colour?" I froze.

"Gold."

"You're joking, right?" Sun had voiced the question but Lu Ten just shook his head. Lu Ten turned and walked back to Sun, before whispering some instructions to him.

I was mesmerised by her glowing orbs. I had never seen anything like it. She lay there, staring back at me before shaking her head and growling. I moved back just before her hand connected with my cheek, lucky to miss the blow.

"Take. Me. Back!" She screamed just before her fist collided with my face, enough force to knock me to the floor. I comforted my chin, a small cut starting to ooze blood out of the wound.

"Fuck!" Lu Ten came over to check on me and I looked back over to Riku. She was clutching her side, pain evident in her face. I shook my head and put a hand out to stop Lu Ten from treating my wound. "You need to check if she's okay…" I mumbled.

He sighed and got up moving across the room and back to the bed. Riku seemed to notice his movements and turned her head away from him, a scowl clear on her face. He offered her a hand but she shoved it away.

"I don't need your help, I just need to go back," she spat. I clenched my fist. How could she sit there and say that? That place was a dump, why would anyone want to go back?

I was about to state my fact but Sun beat me to it, although his way of phrasing it was a lot kinder than mine. "Why would you want to go back?" is gentle voice swept across the room. I turned to him and he gave a 'keep your trap shut' look.

"I have family there."

That wasn't right, was it? I'd read her file and I couldn't remember anything about family being on it. "But you-"

"I knew you wouldn't understand!" She shouted to me, cutting off the rest of my sentence.

"Then tell me? What family do you have there?" I growled out through gritted teeth.

"That's none of your concern," she mumbled under her breath. Lu Ten still stood near her, but he looked like he didn't dare to get any closer. I was about to shout a comeback but the door slammed open and Takua stepped through.

Lu Ten and Takua looked at each other for a moment, then nodded to each other before Lu Ten walked out the room, followed by Sun. Takua made his way to Riku and although she looked ready to throw her fist at him he seemed unfazed.

"Can you walk?" He looked down at her, his faded amber eyes glowing with a frightening anger. He was angry that he'd been called to get the new comer and show her around. I would be too considering she was an arrogant twat.

She stared up at him, complete defiance on her face. I was starting to feel awkward, not because of the silence but because of the fatal staring competition going on next to me.

Takua grabbed Riku's arm and she flinched before trying to force his hand away. He just stared down at her and tightened his grip. If I would have been concentrating I may have heard the wince she made. "Yeah…"

He pulled her up by the arm and she gasped. I was tempted to run to her and help her stand but Takua put an arm out to stop me. I saw Riku grit her teeth. She regained her balance and steadied herself, her breathing slightly heavier.

With every movement she made I saw the glint of pain in her eyes but Takua made it impossible for me to try and help out. Soon she got the hang of it and was able to walk with out Takua's guidance. We showed her to her room and she reluctantly agreed to stay in there for a while before we left her alone to her thoughts.

"That stubborn bitch," I hissed. Takua hit me on the arm and I looked at him. "What was that for?"

He turned away from me for a moment. I saw a certain understanding in his eyes, a glimpse of what he was like when he was younger. He saw himself in her. The flickers of memories in his eyes danced like flames. He blinked and looked back to me; the flames in his eyes had disappeared. "She isn't stubborn, Haru. She's lost in a world that isn't her own and with people whom she's never met. How would you feel?"

I looked up into his face, all emotion gone. He had returned to being stoic, unfazed by the world. I sighed knowing that I would feel exactly the same way Riku did. "It would feel like taking help from an enemy."

"Exactly."

* * *

I saw Tia sat alone at one of the tables reading a book. I walked up to her before taking the seat opposite her. She glanced over the top of her book to me, gave me what looked like a smile and then turned her attention back to the book. A few minutes passed as we sat in silence. I tried to occupy myself but every time I looked to a different spot the silence grew more awkward.

I groaned and tilted my head back to rest on the top of the seat, staring at the white ceiling. I started to whistle a little tune, gradually getting louder and louder. I looked towards Tia and although she was slightly annoyed she simply kept reading.

I raised a brow before considering stealing the book from her. I rejected the idea, knowing that if I did she'd have my head for it. See, Tia loved books. It was the only thing in the world that would keep her occupied for hours. Unfortunately, it also meant she was sat in silence whilst she read. It was only bad because whenever I went to her for entertainment, she would only ever pay me a mute glance before continuing reading.

I sighed; deciding the only way to get her attention (without me being killed) was to kick her under the table until she acknowledged me. With that though in mind I brought my leg back and (as gently as I could) swung it into her shin. Just as I did she placed her bookmark in her book and placed it on the table. The moment my foot connected with flesh she yelped and after going down to hold her leg she turned to me and shot me a could that could kill.

I gulped, my hands instantly shooting into the air in a sign of surrender. Apparently my action meant she was no longer taking prisoners. She sent me a fearsome glare before storming up to me and pushing me over the chair and onto the cold metal floor.

"You foul, evil little demon Haru! How can you be so inconsiderate?" she roared, attracting the attention of several others in the same carriage as us.

I sat up a little, the sudden movement causing pain to surge through my head. I put my hand behind my head and rubbed the back of my head. "Was there really any need for violence?" I asked through slightly gritted teeth. I looked up to her, slow in my movement for fear of making my headache worse. She stood there, towering over me with her arms folded and a scowl on her face. "Right," I said, pausing to rub my head. "Sorry?"

She cocked her head to the side, contemplating the apology. She let out a little sigh before putting out her hand. "Apology accepted, just." She muttered, still a little angry about the entire ordeal. I smiled, accepting her hand and dragging myself up off the floor.

She chuckled, before her gaze left my face and drifted to the ceiling, as if seeing something I didn't. "What is it?" I asked, slightly concerned.

She turned to me, giving me a soft smile before answering my question. "Nothing, I was just gonna head back to my room…" She tried to reassure me, but I knew that gaze. She was deep in thought. The only thing that worried me was that she normally told me about these things.

"That's not all, I can tell. You're thinking about something. What is it?" I repeated my question, more determined to know then last time.

She gave out a long sigh and after a moment's thought opened her mouth to tell me her problems. "Have you ever thought about leaving?" My eyes widened. I looked at her for confirmation of what she had just said. She looked deadly serious and I began to think twice about questioning her.

"But, what about everyone here?" Truth was I had thought about leaving. Going out and living life like an adventurer, but I always thought of the others. I don't think I'd ever leave them, I wouldn't be able to bring myself to say goodbye.

"Why should they care? I mean, it's our life right?" Her question wasn't really directed at me, more to herself, like she was still contemplating her plan.

I was about to answer when a crowd of people walked by us. By the time they had all maneuvered out of the way and I had turned back to the spot Tia was supposed to be standing in, she had already gone.

Weird; I didn't expect Tia to be the kind of person to think about running away. But the more I thought about her question, the more I came to think about my motives of staying. What would happen to me if I stayed here? What would my future hold if I were to go on an adventure? I had always thought about the stories Lu Ten told us about previous avatars. Would my adventure be anything like theirs?

I sighed. Perhaps only time would tell…

* * *

Sora:

It was the morning after our little ambush. I was by the river, looking over at the other bank, trying so hard to remember how I had defeated those men. I used the water, I knew that much. I just didn't know _how_. I tried again and again, each time resulted in failure. Frustrated, I swung my hand through the water sending a miniature wave off in the opposite direction.

I sighed before leaning back and resting my head on the comfy grass bank. I was still damp from the night before, but I didn't really mind. My thoughts kept drifting back to the other night and no matter how much I tried to stop them from doing so they kept on crawling their way back.

I had definitely moved the water with out touching it. I had created a wall of water that was not only powerful enough to hold them down but also injure them. Water didn't just leap up and do that, even I knew that much. There was only one thing I knew of that could create something like that: A water bender. But that was impossible right? There was no way I could be a water bender…

The more I thought about it, the more and more my mind seemed to accept the fact and come to terms with it. However, even though being a water bender was great, it also put me in trouble. Who knew what would happen. With everyone hunting down the last few benders for money and sport it didn't put just me in danger, but my tribe as well.

I clenched my fists. If anyone came near my tribe and tried to hurt them again… I sighed; I wouldn't be able to protect them forever. I didn't want to see them hurt either. And since those hunters got away the other day then the knowledge of a water bender being near by would definitely cause people to come looking.

I knew that my only option left was to leave my tribe. It didn't matter that they'd miss me and I'd miss them, I _had_ to leave. It was for their own protection. Even with that in mind it didn't make telling them any easier. I got up and started walking back to the camp we had set up. The ruins of the air temple would be a good place to go, not many visitors there.

I entered the campsite and told my fellow tribe members I would be leaving. After quite a bit of protesting, they all agreed other then my little brother. I took half the day explaining to him that I'd come back for him after all this was over. I told him about how I would find the avatar and help save the world on my journeys, even though I knew that would never happen.

With everyone prepared for my departure I gave them my last farewells and made Li promise to look after my brother. Then, after everything was sorted and I had packed a few supplies, I followed the path through the forest and made my way to the temples. All the while my thoughts and blessings were with my tribe. I left them behind, hoping they'd be safe.

* * *

**Well, that's it for now. I hope you all enjoyed it and feel free to review :) Until next time, see ya!**


	10. Chapter 8: Distant Travels

Chapter 8:

Jun:

I walked out from under the metal shelter; cover my eyes with my hand to block the rays of the sun. I blinked a few time, adjusting my eyes to the light before removing my hand from my face and looking around. You could hardly tell that it had rain for the entire of yesterday. The streets were dry and packed with people and the sun was blazing high in the centre of the sky.

That made it around midday, I supposed before smelling the freshness of the air and another smell that made my mouth water; _food_. Precious, tasty food. I followed the smell and came to a stop in front of a small bakery. I walked inside and heard a soft ring of a bell.

A few heads turned to me, but after contemplating my appearance for a mere second, went back to their respective conversations. I shrugged before walking up to the counter and scouring the shelves behind it. Bread here, cakes there, but that didn't matter to me. Everything just looked so delicious.

Someone behind the counter approached me, giving me a soft smile (probably because of the fascinated look on my face). "Anything you like, dear?" She asked politely.

I looked from her to the food a couple of times before finally making my decision. I pointed to the nicest looking bread loaf I could afford and said, "I'll take that one!"

The kind lady reached behind her and grabbed the loaf I was pointing at. As she did that, I reached into my pocket and dug out the correct few for the loaf. We exchanged the loaf and money before I thanked the lady and walked out of the shop, the soft ring of the bell still echoing in my ears.

I smiled, opening the wrapping and taking a giant bite of the loaf I was carrying. This would definitely last me a few days, if not more. That meant stealing no food from any vengeful bandits like the ones a few days before.

I sighed almost instantly as the thought popped into my head, that memory leading to me back to the boy I didn't want my mind to linger on. _Haru. Forget about it!_ I repeated in my head over and over. _It'll only be a distraction. _

My mind seemed to be persistent as ever though, and refused to cooperate with its logical side. I groaned, before taking another – if slightly agitated – bite out of my bread loaf. I wouldn't see him again anyway. To think about him like that, especially after I had only just met him, was totally wrong.

I shoved all thoughts of Haru to the back of my mind and wrapped the bread loaf back in it's wrapper before placing it in the bag slung over my shoulder. Sometimes I feel like I have the weight of the world on my shoulders. I gave another quick sigh before deciding my next location.

Perhaps another village? No, the nearest village was the one where those bandits were hiding out and although they were caught, they probably wouldn't stay that way for very long.

Maybe a village further away, like halfway across the world. Trouble was, did I have enough supplies for a journey that far? I knew of a travelling merchant who wouldn't be that far off. Infact, he'd probably be right near the ruins of the southern air temple this time of year.

Yeah, that sounded just about right. And anyway, I'd need to go back there someday to pay my respects to all my fallen comrades. Why not do it sooner then later? I smiled softly, remembering how sudden everything changed and just because one petty ruler was paranoid about element benders attacking him.

But I refused to think about that right now. Finally, after 6 long years of travelling, I would be going home. I also doubted that there'd be many visitors, if there were actually any people there at all. The one person I really hoped was there was the travelling merchant, my old friend who showed me the way when I needed it most. I didn't want to have to run into any bandits either. I don't know if I would be able to take it.

With my newfound resolve to return to my homeland I gripped the bags I carried on my back harder, tugging on the straps and pulling them further up my back. With one deep breath, stepped over the threshold of the entrance to the village and began my journey to the air temple. Hopefully, it wouldn't even take me a day to get there.

* * *

Sora:

I stretched my arms before resting them on top of my head. The sun was blazing down, its rays reaching through the trees and lighting up the forest. The path was perfectly clear, no branches above and not much uneven path below. With the sun being at its peak and practically reflecting off the paths crystal like surface, I covered my eyes and tried to focus on anything but the light.

A few steps later I felt the sweat slowly trailing down my face. I knew I had been walking for hours but I hoped to make it to the temple ruins before night fall. If I made it there, hardly anyone (if anyone was actually there) would care about my appearance in such a deserted place. However, sleeping alone in the middle of a forest at night was a sure fire way to get killed.

Instead of resting, I decided to stop for a few seconds so I could take of the thick jacket I was wearing and place it in one of my bags. My white shirt stuck to me because of the sweat, the sun reflecting of it glistening surface and the cool air blowing into my chest.

I breathed in the air like it was the first time I ever had, a new found freshness filling my lungs. I picked up my two bags and set off once again. With no one to talk to, I chose to admire nature's beauty. What else was there to do?

The trees stretched out into an eternity of forest, their glossy leaves slowing in the rays of the sun. Their trunks stood in the shade, the dark brown bark blending in with the dry dirt making it near impossible to tell where one ended and the other began. The crystal path created a reflective shield of light, the rays from both the path and the sun rebounding into my line of sight. The river that trailed next to me just a few yards away showed its true colours, the sight of the water glistening in the midday sun was a beautiful sight.

I looked up to the sky, my hand still covering my eyes. It was clear, not a cloud in sight. Infact, the sight was a rather rare one. It had been years since I had seen an absolutely clear sky, especially after it had rained so much. Maybe it wasn't normal weather, but what was I thinking. Did I really expect that an element bender could do this?

I laughed at the idea, running a hand through my dampened black hair. It stayed in that position, spiked backwards, with the small beads of sweat visible in the gaze of the sun. An elemental bender changing the weather, ha! What would be the point? Although, it was one of the only options right now that made sense. Why would it be naturally sunny with all the doom and gloom that's been going around?

I let out a deep breath before reaching the peak of the hill I was on. The sight I saw when I reached the top was outstanding. I was spellbound by its natural beauty, even if it was a graveyard for many airbenders. The sight was stunning and I was at a major loss for words. My lips parted and a gasp escaped my lips. How could such beauty ever come with death?

There, like an island in the middle of the ocean, stood the ruins of the southern air temples. They still reached peak heights, a few of the ruins even taller than the hill I was stood on. The ancient structures and although they were old and tattered, they looked like they could have built mere moments ago. It didn't look like a battle ground that had been surrounded by flames, or a memorial sight to those who had died to try and protect its secrets. It just looked somewhat peaceful, like it was meant to be there, always had and always would until the end of time.

I ran down the hillside, this beautiful disaster coming closer and closer. I came to a stop at its broken bridge. I took a few moments to decide how to get across the river, but then I decided I'd just swim across and get it over with. The water was cool and refreshing, splashing over my body and face, instantly cooling me down. I felt more refreshed then ever. I swam to the other side without looking back; as a member of one of the last water tribes swimming came second nature to me.

When I reached the other side I climbed out slowly, taking as much time as I could to bask in the cool waters that lay dripping down my body. I shook my hair, the droplets of water flying from my face. I dropped back onto the grassy surface, the soft dirt easing my landing. I laughed; this place was almost a paradise now, even with the death that surrounded it. I wondered what it was like in its prime, bursting with life and laughter. I chuckled softly in my own little world. Perhaps this really was paradise.

"Oi, you shouldn't laugh in a memorial place. It's disrespectful!" I jumped at the voice, quickly turning round to see a girl sat not too far off staring me right in the face. My heart rate was elevated, my breathes came out quick and short.

"Who the hell are you?"

* * *

Jun:

I arrived at the ruins of the southern air temple to find that I was not alone. I watched a man swim across the river, separating my homeland from the terrible kingdom around it. He fell to the ground and I could here his laughter from where I was stood. I walked over to see if he was alright, but when I got there I noticed he seemed more mesmerised by the sight rather than injured.

"Oi, you shouldn't laugh in a memorial place," I called out to him and he instantly stopped laughing. I heard his breath quicken and I felt his senses sharpen before me. "It's disrespectful!" I shouted at him and he stood up and spun around, quickly moving into a defensive position.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked, but I wasn't listening to his question. His white shirt had gone see through because of how wet it was. Not only that but it was sticking to his body, showing his defined muscles and his abs through the shirts material. I blinked a few times, the pause between the question and my answer was too long. I noticed that and so did he.

"I-I… I should be asking you the same question!" I fired back at him, my eyes once again falling to his luxurious abs. I could feel my cheeks warming, the blush forming on my face and looked away.

I looked back at him for a second, noticing the blush on his face after realising why I was so uncomfortable. His hand moved to the back of his head and he rubbed it slightly, a soft yet embarrassed smile forming on his face. "Sorry… I guess." His embarrassing apology made me smile.

"It's okay, but you still didn't answer the question." I beamed back at him, he didn't seem like he was going to harm me, and so I thought it safe to let my guard down. It he seemed like he thought the same thing of me.

"Neither did you." He pointed out. We stood in silence for a few awkward moments before one of us decided to speak. We both opened our mouths at the same time, but I instantly closed mine and allowed him to speak first. "The name' Sora." He walked up to me slowly, still cautious of my intentions.

He offered me his hand – a bit to quickly for my liking, and in my already jumpy state I flinched back into a defensive position. He simultaneously pulled his hand back. I loosened up and dropped my defensive state before muttering a quick sorry under my breath. "My name's Jun." I smiled and slowly offered my hand, trying not to make the same mistake Sora made.

He grabbed my hand gently and shook it and we smiled at each other, staying in that position for a few more moments. I reluctantly drew my hand back as he broke of the handshake.

"So… how long have you been here?" I asked, trying desperately to start a conversation before another awkward silence fell upon us. I looked up at him, his white shirt drying quickly due to the searing heat of the sun but still see through from earlier. Jumping in the river I guessed.

"Err… No, I've only just got here. You?" He asked, keeping the conversation alive. Shit, I didn't want to answer that question. Or maybe I just didn't know how. I wanted to lie, but I didn't want to lose my new found friendship with Sora. I certainly didn't want him not to trust me; I could've used a companion in my time of need.

"I only got here about an hour ago, although I've been here before." I wasn't lying to him; I had technically been here before and had only arrived an hour ago. But it didn't matter; it still felt wrong; like I didn't trust him with everything (which I didn't, with good reason). I mentally groaned but only too late did I notice he knew there was something I wasn't telling him. It must've shown on my face.

"Really? How long ago was this 'before'?" he interrogated.

"Just a, err, few days ago." I replied, knowing just how terrible that lie had felt.

He raised a questioning eyebrow, but I shot him a warning look. Unfortunately, he wasn't familiar with my emotions, so he didn't get the message. That or he chose to ignore it. "Right, a few days ago. Whatever. But if you ever to lie to my face, I suggest you get running. I don't tolerate liars."

I growled the sound resonating low and deep in my throat. "You calling me a liar?" It was a rhetorical question, but this seemingly kind man decided against a wise decision by teasing me further.

"What if I am?" He mocked, a smirk appearing on his face. I really wasn't in the mood to fight, especially not in this place, but it seemed he had pushed on too many of my buttons.

"Then you're the one who should be running." We stared each other down, the moments passing by slowly, dragging out the antagonizing staring contest. I backed down, far too tired from my trek to fight and turned to face the other way. I folded my arms across my chest, sighing as I let Sora off. I could feel the smirk from his silent victory pounding into my back.

I looked into the sky, the sun still quite high. That question took me back, my memories floating to a distant past time, unable to grip onto anything and pull away. I felt the tears start to stream down my face. I heard Sora calling my name, but everything felt so distant. I was ripped away from the terror, the screams of my friends dying one by one, by Sora. He was stood in front of me, a concerned look on his face.

I tried to push away, using all the energy I had left (which seemed to have depleted since my short trip down memory lane). However Sora refused to let me go and strengthened his grip. He sat me down on the grass as I laid into him, the thoughts of my past haunting me. Maybe I really wasn't ready to come back here.

I don't know when I fell asleep, I just did. All I remembered was Sora's soft voice whispering words of comfort into my ear before drifting into my slumber.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to drop by and review :) and the next chapter will be on it's way shortly.**

**Until next time, See ya!  
**


	11. Chapter 9: A Dance with Flames

**And I'm back with more chapters! Hello everybody, sorry for the long wait but I've been a bit busy with exams and stuff. Thankfully, thats all over and we only have 2 weeks (not even that) left of school until the summer holidays start! Hooray!**

**Anyways, hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 9:

Riku:

Staring up at the blank ceiling of this circus train, I contemplated my options; mainly the ones that involved escaping. I had to get home; it didn't matter how or when, I just needed to leave. Of course, it never was that easy. That stupid slave trader was still roaming around and keeping an eye on me. I closed my eyes in frustration, figuring out that my plans would end in failure.

Grabbing the pillow that lay beneath my head, I pulled it out from underneath me and threw it at the wall to blow off some steam. Who knew how far away I was from my family, my home.

"Stupid slave trader," I muttered, an angry flame burning in my eyes. "How did it come down in this? Why did we have to go through with the stupid plan?" I roared, slamming my fist into the wall just as the door slid open.

The newcomer was slightly startled by my riled form, but she looked just as angry as I did when she recovered. "Sorry about the interruption, this is my room too." She said and I watched as she collapsed onto the other bed.

"You weren't interrupting much," I replied. I turned my gaze to the window and what lay beyond it, the silence in the room making my anger worse. I gritted my teeth and ran a hand through my dark brown hair.

"So… what're you angry at?" I figured that I might as well ask, considering we both needed to sort out our problems before they got out of hand.

"Haru. You've met him, right?" The way she said Haru told me that they were good friends; even anger wouldn't tear them apart. I made a mental note not to go too far when explaining my problem to her, a slip up whilst talking about Haru would definitely get me shouted at.

"Yeah, I've met him alright." I must have said something wrong because the frown on her face became a scowl and her sad eyes turned to glare at me. Maybe it was my tone of voice? Deciding to right my wrongs I thought of something to hastily add onto the end of my sentence. "Not that there's anything wrong with him…"

"Yeah." She didn't look very convinced. "So, what's your problem?" she asked, a glint of curiosity in her eyes.

"Err… being separated from my family…" I sat up, leaned against the wall and rested my arms on my knees. I heard the other girl sigh; something that told me she'd heard the story plenty of times before but never got over.

We sat there in silence for a few moments, the day flying by as we wasted it. "My name's Tia." She offered, breaking the silence and waiting for me to give my name as a reply.

"I'm Riku." I said quietly. More seconds passed as we figured out what to say to each other. With a defeated sigh, I decided I'd see if she was over her 'Haru' problem. "Feeling any better since you entered the room?"

"A little, guess talking really does help. You?" She replied, a small smile on her face.

"I guess. It's just… hard, ya know; leaving behind everything because of some silly mistake." I was being depressing again, I could tell, but Tia decided to sympathize with me.

"I wouldn't really know; I don't have a real family. My parents died when I was young, I can barely remember their faces; and all because of this stupid war. This is the only place that I've managed to call home." She stared of into the distance and I followed her gaze for a moment or two before resting my head on my knees.

"The family I left behind isn't a real family either, but they're who I've grown up with, kid's that I've saved from slave traders. I feel like without me everything will fall apart." I felt the frustration climbing its way back into my chest, the tears burning my cheeks, and so I hid my face, burying it even further into my knees.

I could hear Tia moving, her footsteps on the floor and the rustling of sheets. She took up a place beside me on my bed and hugged me tightly, wrapping an arm around the back of my neck in a comforting manor.

"They'll be fine. You've got to trust them on this occasion. You can't sit here wasting away when everything around you starts to move on with life. You have to live. For them." I looked up at her to find that she was smiling back down at me, ignoring the tears that ran down my face.

"Trust me on this one, Riku. They'll be safe." And so, with my new friend comforting me, I decided to get a grip on my life. I decided to trust Tia and just move one. I'd find them again. I knew I would.

Time passed and the sun fell beyond the horizon, bringing hints of darkness into the sky. The growling in my stomach told me I was hungry so Tia and I got up and made our way to one of the 'living area' type carriages. Along the way Tia explained what happened in some of the carriages we walked through whilst I stayed quiet and listened, mainly because there was nothing better to do.

As we entered the next carriage a wonderful smell filled the air and my stomach growled approvingly. We took a seat closest to the door, something which I thanked Tia for, and waited for one of the older people to bring us some food.

An annoyed sigh to my left told me that Haru was approaching. We were both still annoyed at him which made the situation all the more uncomfortable when he sat down opposite us.

"Hey Tia," he said smiling slightly. Tia gave him a short glance and nodded at him and I refused to look at him, hoping that he wouldn't notice. Unfortunately, I wasn't that lucky. He turned to me, finally noticing my presence, and scowled. I mirrored his scowl, looking more menacing out of the two of us.

"Oh, _you're_ here," he snorted in disgust. I gritted my teeth; just who in Kami's name did he think he was? Tia seemed a tad confused; I remembered that I hadn't actually told her I was angry at Haru.

"Where else would I be?" I retorted, my voice rising in anger. Haru stared back at me, unfazed by my challenge.

"I was hoping you'd gotten your wish. Wouldn't want to keep you from that _perfect_ family back in that _amazing_ home of yours." A grin appeared on his face as I clenched my fists under the table. I heard Tia trying to stop us, but I wasn't about to back down when he so blatantly belittled my friends.

"Its better then this dump. Who'd want to waste away living under the shadow of a _slave trader_?" I shouted, catching the attention of a few others in the room.

"Guys, this is starting to get-"

"Wasting away under Lu Ten? He gave us a _home_, something _you never_ had; otherwise, _you'd still be there right now_!" The hate flashed through my eyes. I felt my fist heating up as an uncontrollable rage made its way into my chest. _No_, a distant voice called. _No!_

"You. Take. That. _Back_." I growled through gritted teeth. My chest was heaving up and down with the rage that surged through my body. Haru matched my glare and struck the final nerve with his last few words.

"_Make me_."

I roared, launching my self over the table and pushing Haru back and off his chair. We slammed into the metal floor and in Haru's dazed state I managed to pull my arm back and pin him to the floor. Everyone watched, too afraid or stunned to help out and stop the fight. My hand burnt, the flames protruding from my fist. They flickered and danced around as my anger flared. Haru stared up at me, fear flashing across his eyes as he watched the flames.

I wanted to throw my fist down, I wanted to feel the bones crack under my strength; I wanted to make him pay. My arm was shaking – out of rage or hesitation I didn't know. I took my chance, swinging my arm down and forcing my fist forwards. But I stopped, my hand resting inches from Haru's face as the flickering flames brushed against his skin.

I dropped my fist, my arm falling limply at my side as I was pulled up off the floor and away from Haru. He stared back at me, the fear still present in his eyes, as Tia led me back to our room. I collapsed on the bed, staring at my hands in frustration. How could I have almost lost control, I had been so careful over the years. Who knew what would happen to me now. I was a firebender; one of the last, if not the only one left. And now, after I had tried so hard to conceal that fact, everyone on this circus train knew about it.

"What the hell was that?" Tia shouted at me, but the words were lost. I couldn't hear them; I was too busy thinking about the consequences of my actions. Would I even be alive tomorrow?

* * *

Haru: 

I still remembered the fiery glow in her golden eyes as she pounced. I still feared the flames that fluctuated around her fist, tormenting me. I couldn't stop shaking. The fresh memories floated around my mind, re playing the scene over and over again. She could have ended my life, she could've killed me. I should've been angry with her; I should've charged to that room and settled the score. But I couldn't. I might have been frozen to the spot with fear, but I couldn't blame it on that. I started that fight; I aggravated her, so maybe I deserved what I got.

"You okay Haru?" Sun Chen asked as he sat me down in a nearby seat. Lu Ten was also with me, dispersing the crowd that soon began to gather.

"I… I'm fine," I whispered, unable to look at the two of them.

"What cause the fight Haru?" Lu Ten asked. I closed my eyes, trying to think of a story, trying to think of anything that wouldn't make me remember that terrifying scene.

"I-I-I d-don't know…" I muttered. Takua walked up to us and whispered in Lu Ten's ear.

"I'll tell you what happened later," he said and motioned for Sun Chen and Lu Ten to leave. After they had left, Takua turned his burning yellow eyes towards me. "Mind if I take a seat?"

I gulped, knowing this could only be another bad thing happening in my life. I nodded slightly and he sat down opposite me, lacing his fingers together and placing them on the table.

"What the hell were you thinking? She was injured, angry and scared. Did you think provoking her would just be a laugh? For Kami's sake Haru, what the fuck was going through your mind at the time?" He stated, anger laced his voice. His stare unnerved me and I was no longer able to look him in the eye.

"I don't know, alright! I just- I- I don't know! I don't know…" I leant on the table and put my head in my hands, the frustration taking its toll on me. A sigh from the other side of the table and the scraping of chair legs caught my attention and told me that Takua was leaving.

"She could've killed you, Haru." He said, looking down at me as the anger faded from his eyes.

"I know," I replied, running a hand through my brown hair and flattening the spikes in it. As Takua passed me, he patted me on the back, leaving me with some words to think about.

"Help her Haru. She's alone in an entirely new world; all she needs is a few friends to make her better." My eyes widened. Me? Help her? He was kidding right. I looked at Takua, his sad eyes striking realisation in me. He didn't want her to end up like himself, alone and separate from the rest of the world. I didn't want to disobey Takua, but Riku really scared me. After that day I didn't think we would ever get along again. It seemed impossible to make up after that near death experience. But Takua trusted me, and no matter how hard I tried I would never be able to break that trust.

* * *

Sora:

"Rise and shine, sleepy head," I called over to Jun as she woke up. She rubbed her head, slightly confused and disorientated, but she soon got over that. I had taken off my shirt and hung it on the branch of a nearby tree in order for it to dry. The breeze was cool and refreshing, almost as good as the water that surrounded the island was.

"Err… I- um… Your, err, shirt…" Jun said, unable to create a coherent sentence. I let out a small chuckle as her face went bright red and she turned away hastily. I grabbed my shirt and pulled it over my head, noticing it had dried fully.

"Sorry, didn't know you'd be waking up so soon." When I looked back at Jun she was still facing the opposite direction. Sighing, I rubbed the back of my head and gave her a massive grin, even though she couldn't see it. "You can turn around now."

"How can I trust you?" she called, reluctant to turn and face me – most likely fearing more embarrassment.

"Don't ask, just do!" I replied, watching her slowly turning to face me. She let out a small sigh of relief when she saw me before picking up some food from our camp a few feet away and eating it.

"Thank you…" She muttered and I just managed to catch what she was saying.

"What for?" I asked, picking up some food for myself and going to stand next to Jun. I waited patiently for an answer, staring out at the ocean that was reflecting the last rays of the golden sun. The small waves made the light dance on the surface of the water, sparkling and brightening the dimming skies. I was captivated; this whole island was beautiful and I hadn't even seen it all yet.

"Everything," she whispered, bringing me out of my thoughts to look at her. She was smiling but the tears were falling down her face. She wasn't sad; I knew that, she was happy to be home. And I was happy for her. This incredible girl had accomplished something that few had: earning my respect and trust. That was enough for me to watch this beautiful sunset with her.

I turned away from her shimmering blue eyes to the practically still waters, noting the slight difference in colour and the similarities in personality. We waited until the sun had disappeared beyond the horizon before setting up a fire, the flickering flames a sign of our new bond, our friendship, but most of all our hope. Hope that we could change this world and make it beautiful again…

* * *

**And thats it for now guys, hoped you liked it! Reviews are good, they make me very happy ;) but it's your choice.**


End file.
